La casa del terror
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: En una partida de póker mucho puede pasar, puedes perder y enviar a tu equipo a la mas aterradora casa de toda Konoha. Piedad para me? xD
1. Chapter 1

Olas olas

Olas olas!! Este es mi primer fic de comedia, así que trataré de que si de risa xDDDD

Pues va a tratar de Shino y su equipo, junto con los demás…ellos van a una casa embrujada por que sus sensei perdieron en un juego de póker con Tsunade xDDDD

**Review**: cuando es una voz lejana

"_review_": pensamiento del personaje

_Review: _grito fantasmagórico xD

**-**Review**-: **cuando el personaje habla xD

AL FIC!! w

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Por qué…por qué Kurenai-Sensei?!" _Se preguntaba Shino, mientras esperaba a que el resto de su equipo (y los demás) llegaran al punto de encuentro.

Yuuhi Kurenai era una mujer muy apegada a las normas, seria, responsable, y apostadora?

Ok, eso jamás se lo habrían imaginado…pero era verdad, cuando estaba borracha era capaz de todo; Incluso de perder una apuesta junto a Gai, Kakashi, Asuma y Anko contra Tsunade…la penitencia?: El equipo del perdedor (N/A: En este caso LOOSERS xD) debía pasar una semana en la casa del clan Kinowashi, la cual según decían los rumores, estaba embrujada.

No se permitió seguir pensando, ya que el resto del equipo 8 junto con el equipo 9 acababan de llegar.

-Llegas temprano como siempre Shino-Le saludó Kiba.

-L…Lamentamos haber llegado tarde, Shino-Kun-Se disculpó Hinata.

-Es que es culpa de este maníaco por llegar tan temprano ¬¬-Habló desafiante Reiko.

-No deberías insultar a Shino-Kun-Le defendió Yukina, su eterna enamorada…y actual novia.

-Da igual si llego temprano o no, ustedes habrían llegado tarde de cualquier forma-Contestó secamente Shino.

-No veo el motivo por el que debas decir un comentario tan sarcástico, siendo que te mueres de miedo-Le dijo, en un tono de voz neutro (y la misma expresión en su cara) la pelinegra Himeka.

-No digas eso Hime-Chan, yo también estoy asustada…odio este tipo de casas, parecen sacadas de una película de terror-Rebatió asustada Yukina, al tiempo que se agarraba del brazo de Shino-A ti no te asustan estas cosas, cuanto te envidio!!

-"_Si supieras…"_

Esperaron al equipo 7 (de cuatro integrantes, contando a Sasuke y Sai) al equipo de Gai, al equipo 6 (Klaha, Shuichi y Kitsumo) y al 10.

Cuando llegaron, nuestro amigocho "todo es problemático" abrió la puerta con uno de los pinches de Ino, a lo cual esta le gritó "MALDITO SHIKAMARU!! ESOS ERAN PINCHES ESPECIALES!!"

Cuando entraron, un gran estruendo los hizo sobresaltarse: La enorme puerta de madera se había cerrado.

El pobre Shino estaba temblando de miedo, para su suerte Yukina (que aún estaba garrada de su brazo) también temblaba y no se dio cuenta, además de que estaba todo muy oscuro, así que nadie podría ver nada.

-Bien, como nos distribuimos con las habitaciones?-Preguntó Reiko.

-Tsk, mendokusaine…-Contestó en un bostezo Shikamaru-Las organizaremos por equipos.

-Eh?? Yo quería dormir con Sai-kun!!-Reclamó Ino.

-Yo quería dormir con Reiko ¬¬-Reclamó Shuichi.

-Apuesto a que Yuki quería dormir conmigo-Dijo Kitsumo, mirando a Yukina de una forma muy pervertida xD

-Etto…yo creo que preferiría dormir con Shino-Kun-Se esconde detrás del mencionado xD

-Ok, cada cual dormirá con su pareja y los que estén solteros dormirán juntos en el mismo cuarto-Dijo aburrido Shikamaru.

_Si quieren vivir para contarlo…aléjense de mi casa…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se, es una mierda de fic…pero que quieren que le haga, no me concentro si escucho a Avril Lavigne ¬¬…aun que canta yeah xD

Bn, nos vemos en el siguiente capi xD

Yane!!

Atte.

Hyuuga Yukina


	2. La hisoria de Reiko

Olas

Olas!!

Acá el segundo capi de la casa del terror xD

Ya saben todo…menos la historia, claro está xD

Escuchando BARAGAKU OTOME-Ali Project…oh, que hermoso xD

Al final…no será un fic cómico…a bu TT

Al fic!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos se sobresaltaron, de donde había venido esa voz?

-Hay alguien ahí?-Intentó sonar segura la rubia, Ino.

_Por favor…sólo váyanse…no quiero ver correr más sangre en mi hogar…onegai…_

Al pobre de Shino le dio un respingo, casi se desmaya de no ser por que Yukina había tomado su mano y la apretaba fuertemente.

-Onegai…no te separes de mí…-Pidió la pequeña Hyuuga, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, debe ser tan solo una trampa-Dijo "seguro de si mismo" a su novia.

-Tsk, recuerden que aquí vivió la familia más poderosa de Konoha, es lógico que hayan trampas-Añadió mirando a la chica con la cual jugaba alguna vez en la infancia-No te asustes Yukina, todo va a estar bien.

-Gomenasai…

-De cualquier manera, tiene motivos para asustarse-Dijo fríamente Himeka-Esta casa ha estado abandonada por años, inclusive décadas-Recalcó lo siguiente-Se podría venir abajo en cualquier momento.

-Tiene razón-Habló Sasuke-Jamás debimos haber aceptado esa maldita apuesta.

-En primera, no la aceptamos nosotros, fueron nuestros sensei-Dijo Neji-En segunda, tendremos que estar aquí durante una semana, esperemos lo mejor.

-Bueno…suban y elijan sus habitaciones, los solteros dormiremos juntos.

-Pero si tú estás con Temari-Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Acaso ves aquí a Temari?-Preguntó sarcástico el Nara.

-Que pesado-Hizo un bufido Naruto.

Las parejas quedaron así (N/A: Dormirán dos parejas en cada habitación, básicamente por que aún no me considero lo suficientemente hentai como para escribir lemon/Nagasu: Aún que lee muchos xD)

-Kiba y Hinata (Fiel al KibaHina ;D)-Sai e Ino (A poco xD)

-Reiko y Shuichi (los pelitos de tomate xD)-Himeka y Klaha (sin comentarios OxO)

-Shino y Yukina (mi!! xD)-Neji y Sakura (Viva el NejiSaku!!)

-Lee y Tenten (ellos solitos en una habitación xD…/Nagasu: aunque usted no lo crea!!)

-Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji y Kitsumo (por que eran solteros los pobres xD)

-Bien, nos veremos en la cena-Dijo el Nara antes de subir las escaleras

-Ok, la prepararé yo…pero siento decirles que será solamente un poco de té y dulces…Dijo entristecida Yukina.

-Eso bastará, no esperamos precisamente un festín-Dijo sonriente Sai.

La Hyuuga le obsequió una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa al chico pálido, y se fue a la cocina a preparar su "cena".

Los demás equipos se dedicaron a recorrer la casa, de verdad que era enorme.

**LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA!!**

Todos volvieron al comedor, se sentaron y comenzaron con la primera noche, de lo que podría ser el fin de sus vidas.

Luego de la cena, (y un poco más de té xD) comenzaron a charlar…estaban en eso cuando salió el tema de la casa.

-Yo se me la historia-Dijo con aire de autosuficiencia Ino.

-Pero tu solo cuentas mentiras, una vez me dijiste que si metía una patata frita a un vaso de limonada explotaba-Dijo aburrida Reiko-Yo contaré la historia.

-Hmph, da igual-Dijo Sasuke-Emo con su actitud de "yo soy yeah".

(Yuki y Nagasu: Así es!! No nos cae para nada bien ¬¬)

-Ok-Reiko cambió su semblante de diversión a un semblante terrorífico, se acercó una vela y comenzó-Hace tiempo vivían en esta casa la familia principal del clan Kinowashi, ellos estuvieron al nivel del clan Hyuuga y el clan Uchiha, sus habilidades en el ninjutsu los hacían invencibles. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó-Tenían tres hijos, el hijo mayor se llamaba Tamaki, la hija del medio se llamaba Yurika y la hija menor se llamaba Kimi.

-Que nombres más curiosos-Dijo Kiba, más Reiko le aventó una galleta por haberla interrumpido-Hey!

-No me interrumpas joder ¬¬-Se tranquilizó y continuó- En fin, resulta que los padres solían golpear a Yurika, lo que ella pasaba por alto…más su hermano mayor no. Una noche, Tamaki se deslizó a la habitación de su hermana menor, donde sus padres debían de estar leyéndole un cuento.-Más fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Que dulces…-Dijo en un murmullo Yukina.

-Quieres dulces? Pues toma!!-Le aventó otra galleta-Dejen de interrumpir coño!!-Respiró profundamente y continuó-Como les decía: Tamaki, al estar frente a la habitación de su hermana menor, abrió la puerta y apuñaló a sus padres enfrente de la menor-La luz había disminuido curiosamente, encendieron más velas, pero fue en vano-Al ver que la niña lloraba y llamaría la atención…la apuñaló.

-"Dios…que horror…"-La niña no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos perla, más nadie lo notó.

-Luego de tan horrible asesinato, se dirigió a la habitación de su ahora única hermana, la despertó y bañado en sangre le dijo: No te preocupes hermana mía, ya todo está bien…ellos ya no te molestarán.

-Pobrecita…-Volvió a decir en un murmullo la Hyuuga, mientras temblaba a causa del llanto que no salía, se abrazó a Shino y esperó a que Reiko siguiera su historia.

-Lo malo, fue que su hermana le gritó: Asesino!! Mataste a nuestros padres y hermana!! Te odio!!...el chico lo único que encontró razonable en ese momento fue agarrarla de sus cabellos marrones y llevarla a la habitación donde estaban sus padres, la tiró sobre la cama y la degolló-Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre los presentes, hasta que Reiko siguió-Luego, el miró a su familia con desdén…y se apuñaló 27 veces.

-Esa no s una historia de horror…es una matanza!!-Les espetó Yukina a Reiko mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Shino al tiempo que lloraba.

-Tranquila, de seguro son inventos de la loca de tu compañera-Le dijo a su novia, aunque ya estaban comenzando a temblarle las piernas.

-Inventos mi abuela!! Dicen que por las noches, el cuadro de la sala de estar (que por cierto mostraba a una joven de 15 años, con los ojos azules y cabello marrón) llora cuando alguien va a su habitación a pasar la noche-Dijo entusiasmada Ino.

-Bah, puras estupideces-Dijo Tenten-Vayamos a dormir, ya me dio sueño.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue vaciando, cada pareja (y los solteros xD) se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando se escuchó: KYAAAAAAAAA!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quién habrá sido? xD

Apuesto a que se mueren de curiosidad por saber (Nagasu: apuesto a que no ¬¬)

Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capi…sorry por haber tardado tanto TT

Yane!!


	3. El llanto de Yurika

Olo

Olo! xD

Mi saludo especial para ustedes ;D xD

Acá el segundo capi de la casa del terror

Quiero aclarar que como nunca se sabe alguna otra cosa de Shino-Kun que no sea su nombre (Nagasu: Y que es sexy ¬) pensé que podría temerle a los fantasmas…y estaba con ocio xD

Al fic!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se sobresaltaron al oír semejante grito, fueron corriendo al lugar de donde había provenido: La sala de estar.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a una Yukina arrodillada en el piso con las manos en la cara y temblando a causa del llanto.

-Yuki-Chan, que paso?!-Se precipitó a preguntarle Naruto.

-Yo…Yo…vi…-No podía hablar a causa del llanto, temblaba compulsivamente.

-Ya pasó, tranquilízate-Shino se arrodilló ante ella luego de haberle hablado, lo que no se esperó fue que ella lo abrazase de una forma tan desesperada.

-Shino-Kun…fue horrible!-Le abrazó más fuerte y continuó llorando.

-Que pasó?-Peguntó preocupado Chouji-Por qué no estabas en tu cuarto?

-Recordé que h-había olvidado uno d-de mis listones…b-baje a buscarlo a oscuras y c-cuando ya venía d-de vuelta…vi u-una sombra negra c-con un cuchillo…y el cuadro empezó a ll-llorar…-Lloró más fuerte.

-Tranquilízate, ya pasó-Le decía quedamente a su novia, pero la verdad era que con lo que Yukina acababa de contar hizo que le temblaran las manos, nadie lo notó ya que estaban concentrados en el cuadro.

-Por qué el cuadro tiene dos líneas rojas?-Preguntaba Sai-De seguro el artista se ha equivocado.

-Idiota!! Es sangre!!-Le gritó Reiko.

-"_Sangre?"_-Pensaba incrédulo Shino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry…ando mal u.u


	4. Atrapados!

Sorry por haberme tardado tanto, pero estaba castigada xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sangre?!-Preguntó…más bien gritó Naruto-EL CUADRO ESTA LLORANDO!!!!!!!!

-KYAAA!!!!!!!!!! ESTÁ LLORANDO!!!!-Gritó Yukina separándose de Shino, poniéndose de pie y gritando a todo pulmón-LA MALDICIÓN ES REAL!!!!!

-CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!!!!-Gritaron furiosas Reiko e Ino, hartas del escándalo que protagonizaban el rubio y la pelirrosa.

-Pero es real!!! Acaso no lo ven?!?!?!?!?!-Gritó Naruto-Yuki-Chan, yo me voy de aquí, vienes conmigo?

-Hai!

-Ustedes no se van a mover de aquí-Habló de pronto Shino-Menos tú Yukina.

-Acaso no escuchaste?! Yo no me quedo ni un minuto más aquí!!!!-Gritó Yukina, mientras lloraba.

-No te puedes ir por que estamos encerrados-Dijo muy tranquilamente Shino, aunque realmente pensaba _yo también quiero irme corriendo de aquí_.

-Encerrados?-Por primera vez en todo ese momento habló Neji-Cómo que encerrados?

-La puerta tiene llave, la reja de la entrada tiene llave, y por si fuera poco hay una trampa por si cada uno de nosotros intentamos abrir o romper la reja con nuestros jutsus-Dijo Shino-Ayer intenté destruir el candado de la reja con mis insectos y perdí el 25% de mi colonia-Dijo lo último con un ligero toque de molestia en la voz.

-Q-Que vamos a hacer entonces?-Preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-Irnos a dormir-Dijo Sai-No podemos salir, y si morimos todos al menos moriremos con amigos-Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Todos lo miraron con cara de: Te vamos a matar.

-Bien, yo me voy a dormir-Dijo Shikamaru cansinamente, seguido de Chouji y Naruto.

Todos excepto Shino, Yukina y Kitsumo se retiraron a dormir.

-Tranquila Yuki-Chan, ya verás como todo pasa-Dijo Kitsumo posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Hyuuga-Apuesto a que fue Sai tratando de asustarnos y le pintó dos líneas rojas al cuadro.

-A-Arigatou, Kitsu-Kun…de verdad-Dijo Yukina intentando contener las lágrimas.

Shino solamente soltó un bufido y subió las escaleras lentamente, pudo escuchar desde el segundo piso la pequeña conversación.

_-Kitsu-Kun, crees que soy miedosa?-Preguntó en un sollozo Yukina._

_-Claro que no, eres muy valiente._

_-Y crees que…crees que Shino-Kun se avergüence de mi?-Preguntó, definitivamente, entre llantos la chica._

_-Si se avergüenza es un idiota-Dijo Kitsumo molesto._

_-Me…acompañarías a mi cuarto?._

_-Claro._

Subió rápidamente la escalera y se acostó en la cama, se hizo el dormido al sentir llegar a Yukina, la cual simplemente se abrazó a él temblando de frío y miedo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se, es una bazofia xD

Pero que les digo, estoy escuchando una canción muy oshare xD.


	5. Chica Misteriosa

Y sigo my friends xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de una noche más o menos "tranquila" todos se encontraban desayunando e el comedor de la casa, en silencio y con un ambiente de tensión.

-Oigan…-Rompió el silencio TenTen-Cómo durmieron anoche?

-Horrible-Contestaron Yukina y Naruto cabizbajos.

-Más o menos-Contestaron todos excepto Shino, Yukina, Naruto y TenTen.

-Lo que es yo dormí un poco asustada-Dijo TenTen-Esta casa de verdad que da muchísimo miedo.

-Nos percatamos de eso anoche-Dijo en un tono neutro Himeka, mientras mordía una galleta.

-Mendokusai, deberíamos haber rechazado esta apuesta estúpida-Dijo cansinamente Shikamaru.

-Quizá, pero de igual manera nos hubieran obligado a venir-Dijo Neji, muy tranquilo tomando té.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, la encargada de lavar los platos fue Sakura y la encargada del almuerzo era Himeka, así que los demás tenían todo el día libre.

Hinata y Yukina se encontraban afuera, donde habían inmensos rosales, de los cuales solamente cuatro estaban florecidos, un rosal que daba rosas blancas, otro que daba rosas rojas como la sangre y otro que extrañamente daba rosas azules.

-Que lindas rosas, la persona que vivió aquí de seguro que pasaba día y noche cuidando estos rosales-Dijo Hinata, meciéndose suavemente en el columpio que estaba amarrado a un manzano.

-Cierto! Si yo vivera en esta casa me pasaría el día en el jardín cuidando de los rosales-Dijo Yukina, arrancando maleza que estorbaba en el rosal azul-Que raras flores.

-Las azules? Si, muy extrañas, no suele haber flores de este tipo en Konoha-Dijo Hinata pensativa.

-Tiene razón Hinata-Sama.

Conversaron otro rato de temas triviales, decidieron entrar a la casa y en el vestíbulo se encontraron con TenTen.

-Hola chicas, que hacen aquí?-Preguntó TenTen-No estaban afuera?

-Hai, demo comenzó a hacer frío así que nos entramos-Dijo Hinata-Ne, Yuki-Chan?

Cuando se volteó a ver a su prima, ésta s encontraba mirando un pequeño bulto que temblaba constantemente, al parecer era una niña pequeña.

-Hinata-Sama, TenTen-San, vayamos a ver-Dijo Yukina mientras se acercaba.

Las tres kunoichis se acercaban cada vez más, estaban paradas justo detrás de la chica, pero al parecer esta no las había notado.

-Ne, estás bien?-Preguntó TenTen mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Pro cuando la misteriosa chica se dio vuelta…

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les dejo el suspenso xD


	6. Desmayos y Problemas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos acudieron al vestíbulo, lugar donde habían oído el grito de las tres chicas. Cuando llegaron solamente pudieron observar que Hinata, TenTen y Yukina estaban desmayadas.

-Pero que demonios ocurrió aquí?!-Dijo Kitsumo mientras se acercaba a las chicas-Hinata-San, TenTen-San, Yuki-Chan, despierten!

Más las chicas no respondían.

-Deben de estar shokeadas por algo que les sucedió-Dijo Sakura-Lo mejor será dejarlas en una habitación y que descansen.

-Bien, yo me haré cargo de Yuki-Chan-Dijo Kitsumo cargando a la susodicha en brazos.

-Ella es **mi **responsabilidad, yo me haré cargo-Dijo Shino un tanto molesto.

Pro desgraciadamente Kitsumo ya iba a la mitad de la escalera con **SU** novia en brazos.

-"Desgraciado"-Pensó molesto Shino.

-Yo me haré cargo de Hinata 'ttebayo!-Dijo Naruto cargando a la peliazul en su espalda y llevándola a su habitación.

-Supongo que entonces yo quedo a cargo de TenTen-Dijo Neji, siguiendo el ejemplo de Kitsumo y Naruto llevándose a la castaña a su habitación.

Los demás volvieron a sus labores, excepto Kiba y Shino.

-Descuida, sabes que Yuki-Chan está loca por ti y jamás le prestaría la menor atención a ese idiota-Mencionó Kiba, intentado subirle los ánimos a su amigo, lo cual fue en vano.

-No lo sé…como sabes si no?-Contestó Shino en un rincón plantando setas.

(Algo así como Tamaki de ouran host club cuando se deprime xD)

-Oye Shino, enserio debes dejar esa manía de plantar setas-Dijo Kiba con una gota al estilo anime (xD)-Uno de estos días terminará plantando setas en tu cabeza.

-Que mas da si no puedo ni siquiera cuidar a Yukina-Volvió a decir mientras plantaba otra seta.

-Si te comportas de esa manera es obvio que no lograrás nada con ella-Dijo Kiba, mientras se acercaba a Shino y le susurraba al oído-Si no te das prisa, puede que Kitsumo te la robe.

Ante tal comentario, dejó a un lado las setas y subió corriendo al cuarto donde debían estar Yukina y Kitsumo.

Hinata ya estaba comenzando a despertar, veía todo borroso, pero cuando obtuvo una imagen más clara se sonrojó de inmediato: Naruto la miraba, también muy sonrojado.

-Y-Ya despertaste Hinata-Chan! Te tardaste mucho 'ttebayo!-Dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-H-Hai…etto…q-que ocurrió?-Preguntó tímidamente.

-Te desmayaste 'ttebayo-Dijo aún nervioso el rubio

Conversaron durante mucho rato de esa manera.

A TenTen las cosas no le habían ido precisamente bien, como Lee había estado…ejem, en el baño…el que se hizo cargo de ella fue Neji, pasó los peores momentos de su vida mientras oía hablar de lo esplendorosa que sería la boda entre él y Sakura. Sintió un alivio inmenso cuando los llamaron a almorzar.

El almuerzo transcurría de una manera relativamente normal, hasta que…

-Sabes algo Yuki-Chan?-Dijo Kitsumo mirando a la chica seriamente-No es bueno dañarse a sí mismo.

-Eh?-La chica se encontraba confundida, de que demonios hablaba?

-Cuando te llevé a tu cuarto comencé a revisarte para ver si no tenías nada, pero en tu pierna izquierda vi un moretón que no me gustó nada-Volvió a decir-Claro que eso fue antes de que llegara Shino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	7. La pelea y la Marca

Hola! Gracias por sus review, son una maravilla ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yukina enrojeció.

Shino se enfureció.

Los demás quedaron atónitos.

Y Kiba junto a Neji querían despedazar a Kitsumo.

-Que hiciste que?!-Gritó (para sorpresa de todos) Shino.

-La revisé, quería asegurarme de que no tuviera nada fuera de lugar-Dijo Kitsumo desafiante, parándose de la mesa y apoyando las manos en esta misma.

-Eso es una falta de respeto hacia cualquier mujer!!!! Sobretodo a **MI **Yukina!!!!!-Respondió Shino, mucho más desafiante aún e imitando la pose de Kitsumo.

Todos los demás los miraban asombrados, excepto Yukina que los miraba con reproche y muy sonrojada.

-Shino-Kun, Kitsu-Kun deténganse, onegai-Pedía la chica, pero no la escuchaban.

-Si vuelvo a saber que le pusiste una mano encima a **MI **novia, no vas a salir vivo de esta!!!-Gritó Shino finalizando la discusión mientras se iba furioso a su habitación.

Los demás quedaron atónitos, jamás pensaron que Shino reaccionara de esa manera. Esto en definitiva le daba un cambio drástico a su manera de verle y pensar de él. Yukina seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, resolvió ir a hablar con Shino, pidió disculpas a Himeka diciendo que ella lavaría los trastos de la cena; Una vez todo aclarado abajo, subió (sube y baja xD/Nagasu: ¬¬lll) las escaleras a su habitación, golpeando la puerta tres veces.

-Shino-Kun, soy yo-Ninguna respuesta-Shino-Kun, voy a entrar-"Amenazó" la chica.

-Si vienes con ese idiota de Kitsumo, vete de aquí!-Gritó Shino desde adentro, muy furioso.

-Shino-Kun, vengo sola.

-Si claro, como no.

Mientras estos dos discutían, en el comedor estaba la grande.

-Kitsumo, te juro que te voy a matar!! Como se te ocurre tocar a Yuki-Chan!?!?!?-Preguntó furioso Kiba, Yukina era su mejor amiga, no permitiría que ese idiota le pusiera una mano encima.

-Encima de que estaba inconciente!!!!!-Gritó Neji esta vez, bastante molesto por que habían osado tocar a su hermanita.

-Ya cálmense, solamente quería asegurarme de que no estuviera lastimada…pero ese moretón me dejó preocupado.

-Moretón?-Cuestionó Chouji-Que moretón?

-Uno que tenía en la pierna, parecían marcas de dedos…como si le hubieran rasguñado o pegado un manotón-Dijo seriamente Kitsu-Hinata-San, TenTen-San, ustedes no tienen nada?

-Yo no tengo ninguna marca-Dijo TenTen-Procuré examinarme bien.

-Y-Yo tampoco t-tengo nada-Dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-A mi me importan un pepino estas charlas espirituales, tengo que lavar los platos-Dijo Himeka poniéndose de pie y recogiendo todo.

-Yo iré a ver que tal están Shino y Yuki-Dijo Kiba yéndose-"Probablemente este plantando setas"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me encantó eso de las setas xD


	8. La Canción

Esta parte del fic lo escribí el domingo en casa de mi abuela, es que allá (en la casa de mi abuela) no hay Internet…hay que ver con los viejos ¬¬lll

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Subió lentamente las escaleras, la verdad es que solamente había dicho eso por que quería salir del comedor y evitar golpear al idiota que osó tocar a su amiga.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso pudo ver a Yukina echando humo por la orejas y roja de rabia; Después se fijó en la puerta de la habitación y estaba cerrada, obviamente Shino debía estar ahí.

-Yuki-Chan, deja que yo hable con él-Ofreció Kiba, entendiendo rápidamente la situación en la que se había metido-Akamaru y yo nos haremos cargo-Volvió a decir, secundado por un ladrido de aprobación por parte de Akamaru.

-Kiba-Kun, yo puedo encargarme sola-Dijo la pelirrosa intentando mantener la calma-SHINO!!! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!

De acuerdo…jamás había visto a Yukina tan enojada…no, corrección, **nunca** la había visto enojada. Además, desde cuando llamaba a las personas sin un seudónimo? Donde había quedado el "Kun" que siempre usaba para referirse a Shino?

-Yuki-Chan, cálmate-Dijo Kiba poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su furiosa amiga-Yo hablaré con Shino, tu ve con Akamaru a descansar, bien?

-Demo…-Se detuvo antes de continuar la oración, la idea de Kiba no estaba nada mal, pero…quizá le agregaría algunas cosas…-Está bien Kiba-Kun-Volvió a decir mientras sonreía-Vamos al jardín Akamaru-Chan-Y dicho y echo se llevó a Akamaru al jardín.

-"Está tramando algo"-Pensó Kiba, le restó importancia y golpeó la puerta-Shino, soy Kiba, abre la puerta.

Un zumbido se escuchó, luego silencio y finalmente se abrió la puerta. Cuando entró y vio lo que pasaba, ya no le sorprendió.

-"Como pensé, está plantando setas"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a su amigo en un rincón con un letrero junto a él que decía: Rincón de las setas-Shino, eso es bastante patético, levántate.

-No puedo…mi orgullo está por los suelos-Dijo bastante deprimido Shino, plantando otra seta-Yukina me odia…

-Entonces levántate y ve a hablar con ella-Dijo Kiba muy molesto-Ella está afuera-Dicho lo último se fue.

Cuando dejó de sentir la presencia de Kiba cerca de la habitación se puso de pie y caminó pausadamente hasta el jardín, cuando llegó vio a Yukina mecerse suavemente en el columpio con su largo cabello rosa cubriéndole la cara, escuchó gemir asustado a Akamaru, el cual retrocedía cada vez más.

-Yukina-Dijo secamente, más la chica no se detuvo-Yukina, escúchame…esto no es fácil de decir…

-Ki wo tsukete…Kami-sama wa miteru…-Cantaba suavemente la chica mientras se mecía suavemente en el columpio-Kudai yo michiwa…Te wo, tsunaide kudaisai…

-Yukina?-Le tocó suavemente el hombro.

La chica le miró, su cara estaba muy blanca, sus ojos eran azules y perdidos…rápidamente le puso las manos en el cuello e intentó estrangularlo.

-Se los advertí…NO LOS QUIERO AQUÍ!!!! **VÁYANSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**-Gritó en un aullido casi espectral, mientras su cara se ensanchaba cada vez más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que pasará después?

La canción es Misa no Uta xD


	9. Yume?

Acá sigo con el fic, gracias por sus review ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pero que demonios?!-Shino empujó a lo que supuestamente era Yukina-Que eres y que hiciste con Yukina?!

-…-Se ponía de pie trabajosamente-Ella…ya no está…-Respondía inocentemente y con un cierto tono de diversión-Se la llevaron…al igual que a tu amigo…

-Kiba? Que les hiciste?!-Gritaba cada vez más asustado.

-No solo a ellos…a todos menos al perro…-Decía la "cosa" mientras le miraba-Todos están…-Comenzó a carcajearse.

-Dime que les hiciste!!!!!-Le espetó a esa cosa mientras se acercaba furioso-Que les hiciste?!

-Yo? Nada…has sido tú…-Dijo mientras apuntaba detrás del shinobi.

Ya sin importarle nada se volteó…hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

Atrás suyo se encontraban os cadáveres de Kiba y Yukina. La chica estaba degollada, con todos los dedos de las manos cortados. El chico-perro tenía un enorme corte en el torso, otro en la cara, cosa que daba a entender que realmente le debieron haber odiado en vida.

-Pero que demonios es esto?-Preguntaba incrédulo Shino, mientras sentía como las tibias lágrimas caían traicioneras.

-Has…sido tú…-Dijo la chica-No lo entiendes?...cuando abrasaste a esa chica en la sala de estar…mi hermano te maldijo…el mismo que me asesinó…-La chica le miró-Y ahora es tu turno de perecer junto a tus amigos…

La chica le comenzaba a apretar el cuello.

-No…importa…-Decía entrecortadamente Shino-Si no…estoy con ellos…ya me vale…todo…

-Shino-Kun, despierta-Decía una lejana voz.

-Mhm…

-Shino-Kun, que despiertes-Decía nuevamente la voz mientras le movía un poco.

-Mhm…-El chico abrió un poco los ojos, con dificultad-Eh?

-Hasta que despiertas-Dijo en un suspiro de alivio la chica que estaba inclinada junto a él.

-Yukina?-No podía creerlo-Pero…como? Entonces…

-Eh? Te sientes mal Shino-Kun?-Preguntó preocupada la Hyuuga.

-No, no es nada…

-Seguro?

-Que no es nada…por cierto, dónde están Kiba y Akamaru?

-Ellos? Afuera, les tocaba hacer guardia

A falta de Hinata, habían enviado a Yukina como reemplazo de su prima a una misión de reconocimiento de territorio…

-Entonces…fue un sueño?

-Gritabas algo sobre mi y Kiba-Kun…que soñabas?-Cuestionó preocupada.

-Fue un sueño nada más…no te angusties-Hizo una pausa-Recuérdame que si Kitsumo se te acerca lo golpee.

-Por que?

-Tengo un presentimiento…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El final es cuak, gracias por leerme ^^


End file.
